


Maybe

by LittleMissCactus



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Arguing, Comfort, Hugs, M/M, mairon is dumb when it comes to emotions, melkor isn't much better, unspoken i love yous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissCactus/pseuds/LittleMissCactus
Summary: Melkor has finally returned from Valinor, and Mairon is still angry that he was gone for so long.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Maybe

"Gorthaur, the master needs you."

Mairon's eyes flashed with annoyance when Gothmog entered the room, and his scowl deepened even further at the name. 

"What does he want? He hasn't been back for an hour and he already needs me?"

Gothmog started at Mairon's response, staring at him blankly for a moment as words failed him. "I... damn, someone is in a bad mood today. I would have thought you would be overjoyed to see him return. So much for the loyal lieutenant." He smirked and crossed his arms, his tone light and teasing. Mairon, however, did not respond in kind.

"Shut up, you know damn well why I'm upset." Because Mairon and Gothmog both knew that Melkor was supposed to be back years ago. Because they had spent the same countless hours wondering if he would never return, or worse, if he would return changed. Because maybe, just maybe, Mairon felt betrayed. Not that he would ever voice such silly thoughts, of course, much less to _Gothmog_ , of all people.

"Look, all I know is that he came back followed by a giant spider that was trying to kill him and he has these glowing rocks now. Maybe he has a perfectly good explanation. But you can't know if you refuse to see him."

Mairon's eyes narrowed into slits, but he couldn't refute Gothmog's logic. "Have some prisoners ready for me when I'm done. I think that I will need them."

Gothmog laughed. "There's the Gorthaur I know. Oh, and a word of advice? Do _not_ look directly at the rocks."

Mairon frowned at that but nodded and left the room, walking towards Melkor's study and trying to collect himself enough that he wouldn't be so visibly angry. 

"Come in," Melkor said from inside before Mairon had even touched the doorknob. Mairon rolled his eyes and stepped inside.

"Gothmog says that you wish to see me?"

"Yes. What can you do about this?" Melkor extended his hands, revealing charred, mangled flesh that was burnt down to the bone in some places. Had Mairon not long since become accustomed to such sights, he would have retched.

"Can... can you not simply change forms?" The glare that Melkor shot him at the question told Mairon that no, no he could not, and it was a bad idea to ask any more questions about that. "Right, well, what exactly... happened?" Mairon could feel his anger turning to worry as he realized the full extent of the burns. He couldn't possibly heal something like this. What had the Valar done to Melkor's hands?! Were-

"Oh, I stole some stones that an elf made and they burned me while I carried them."

Mairon sputtered incoherently, anger returning in full force. "And you didn't think to just... drop them?! That maybe they aren't worth it?!"

Melkor's eyes flashed and he stood up, towering over Mairon. "They are worth it. I will have a crown fitted with them and they shall become my most cherished possession."

"Is that why you stayed in Valinor for so long?! To steal some stupid rocks?!"

"Mairon," Melkor growled in warning.

"Did it never occur to you that we needed you here?! Do you have any idea how much we have lost, how much things have fallen apart?! Or were you too selfish to think of any of that?"

"Mairon!" Melkor's voice boomed, and Mairon went silent, only then realizing that hot tears were streaming from his eyes and turning to steam as they hit his cheeks.

"Forgive me, _master_ , I forgot my place," Mairon said venomously before turning to leave. A brittle hand on his shoulder stopped him and he tensed, expecting to be struck for his impudence. But no blow came.

They stood in silence for a moment, Mairon not daring to turn and look at his master's face. When Melkor eventually spoke, it was almost soft.

"This isn't about Angband, is it? Gothmog gave me an overview of what happened in my absence and you have been doing remarkably well without me."

Mairon chewed his lip and drew in a slow breath. "Does it matter? You've never cared much about how efficiently the fortress is run."

"I don't care much about that, no," Melkor said with a quiet chuckle, "But I do care about whether my lieutenant is alright."

"Why?" Caring about anyone is just a show of weakness. Even Mairon's interest in Melkor was strictly utilitarian, he told himself. He simply needed Melkor to be well so that Angband would be run properly. That's all.

Melkor seemed to read Mairon's thoughts as he turned Mairon around to face him, his eyes sparkling. "Well, if you are not alright, you can't run the fortress semantics for me, and that would be terribly inconvenient," he teased.

"You idiot," Mairon laughed through his tears and rested his forehead on Melkor's chest with a soft thud.

Melkor smiled and pulled Mairon into his arms. "I stayed in Valinor because I felt I had to. You wouldn't understand why, but then, you were always the logical one. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Mairon opened his mouth to protest that he wasn't _hurt_ , but he decided that it wouldn't be worth the energy, and opted instead to just close his eyes and enjoy being in his lord's arms for the first time in so long.


End file.
